Broken
by LeahMarie
Summary: Chavo is making a huge mistake, who will be able to help him change his mind?


**I don't own WWE, if I did this stupid storyline with Chavo and the McMahonism storyline wouldn't be happening!**

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

_I have to get out of here. _Chavo thought as he quickly stood up and tore the microphone off from his shirt. He rushed towards the door and grabbed the doorknob and southern voice from behind him made him pause,

"Chavo I really think you should think about this a little more."

Chavo sighed and turned around to be met by a look of sympathy and hope on JR's face,

"I'm sorry JR my mind is made up." He whispered in defeat, he knew he was making the wrong choice so why wasn't he changing his mind and coming back to the job he loved with all his heart and worked for all his life?

He quickly left the room to avoid further persuasion from JR and started down the hall toward the exit,

"Well, well if it isn't the disappointment to the great Guerrero family."

Chavo froze in mid-step and his blood ran cold as he heard the voice of the one person he was hoping to avoid, but no he just had to be waiting for him right outside the door!

"What do you want Shelton?" Chavo said through gritted teeth as he slowly turned around to face the cocky smirk of the person who was the cause of his quitting.

"I just watched you interview and was wondering if you were doing ok?" He grinned as he approached Chavo who was starting to clench his fists, "Seems like you're having such a hard time trying to find a job, maybe you should come back to Raw so I can kick your ass some more." Chavo gave Shelton a death glare as he started to get close to his face, "At least you'll be getting paid so you can support your pathetic family."

Chavo's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl, "You take that back right now or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Shelton interrupted, "Beat me and take my title away?" He let out a sarcastic laugh and Chavo pulled back his arm to punch Shelton right in the face and in mid-swing he felt someone hold him back.

"Hey Shelton don't you have a match next?" Chavo recognized that voice without even having to look, it was Chris Benoit.

Shelton gave me one last glare and took off towards the gorilla, when Shelton was a few feet down the hall Chavo quickly turned around and looked at Chris surprised,

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? Our Smackdown taping was before Raw." He answered like I should have known.

Chavo looked at him shocked, "Actually I didn't know…" He whispered.

There was along pause as Chavo stood there thinking of how he should be in a locker room right now goofing off with Rey and Chris. But that wasn't happening and never was going to happen again.

_God why did Eddie have to die? Because of my failure in carrying the Guerrero legacy I'm quitting and leaving my friends behind…_

He could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes and the last thing he wanted was for Chris to see him crying, "Well I'd better get going." He said quickly.

As he turned around to leave he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, "Chavo you're making a huge mistake."

Chavo lowered his head and closed his eyes, "I failed Chris, wrestling is just not what I'm suppose to do for a living." He said without turning to face him, "I made a promise and I let everyone down….I let Eddie down.." He could feel the lump starting to form in his throat and the tears slipping through his closed eyes.

Chris sighed, "Chavo.."

"I'm sorry Chris I have to go.." He choked as he shook Chris' hand off his shoulder.

Before Chris could say another word Chavo took off running down the hall toward the exit, tears blurred his vision as he ran and before he could make it out the door someone grabbed his arm and he let out a yelp as his captor threw him into a dark room.

His captor quickly came inside and slammed the door shut behind him, when he turned on the lights Chavo was met by Rey's angry face,

"What the hell are you doing? You can't quit!" he yelled as he glared at him through narrowed eyes, "You think losing one match is letting Eddie down? You quitting is what's letting him down!"

Chavo looked at him shocked as it all sunk in _Me quitting is letting him down? Well what am I suppose to do? Stay here and keep disgracing the family name by breaking promises? _A few tears slipped down his face and rolled down his cheeks as Rey continued his ranting,

"Didn't you learn anything from Eddie? A Guerrero doesn't quit! No matter what! God you are such a…" Chavo saw Rey's face soften a little as more tears that he'd kept bottled up all night fell down his face.

Rey slowly approached him and put both hands on his shoulders, "Hey…I'm sorry..I.."

"No Rey you're right," Chavo sighed, "If Eddie was alive right now he'd be kicking my ass for quitting…Its just….no matter what I do I'm letting him down." He said as more tears fell, "I'm just not strong enough, I need him…I'm not ready to carry the family legacy." He slowly shook his head and sighed, "You're the one that should be a Guerrero, not me."

"And why is that?" Rey demanded.

"Because you have a title and I don't!" He snapped, "Every match that you've dedicated to Eddie you've won!"

"Not every match Chavo, don't you remember No Way Out?" Rey said with a hint of hurt in his voice, "I lost that match and I felt I let Eddie down, but do you remember what you told me that night? You told me to keep my chin up and to not give up. Where did this man go Chavo?"

"I don't know Rey.." He sighed, "I guess the pressure got to me and I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

Chavo sat down in the chair against the wall and put his head in his hands, Rey kneeled down next to him,

"Well you didn't have to quit you know, all you had to do was ask for some time off.."

Chavo lifted his head out of his hands, "Yea, I guess I just wasn't thinking…"

Rey grinned as he felt he was finally getting somewhere with Chavo,

"So are you coming back?"

Should I? Will I be able to carry the family legacy as well as Eddie did? Or will I just disgrace the family name? _Chavo you've never disgraced the family name and you never will because I believe in you…_

Chavo wiped the tears off his face and smiled, "Yea I'm coming home.."

_The End!_

* * *

**So did you like it? Review and tell me!**


End file.
